


We'll All Float On

by lawsofman



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:13:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23125300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lawsofman/pseuds/lawsofman
Summary: Reader has a bad day and Eddie is there to pick her back up.
Relationships: Eddie Brock/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	We'll All Float On

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested for a tumblr prompt. I was given a number to correspond with my own playlist, and a character. Eddie Brock + 2 - #2 was Float On by Modest Mouse.

##  **Float On by Modest Mouse**

_**Bad news comes, don't you worry even when it lands. Good news will work it’s way to all them plans.**_

I pushed the key to the apartment I shared with Eddie into the lock and held it for a moment, taking a deep breath, then turned the lock. It felt like everything that could go wrong today did and I just couldn’t get out of my own way. I pushed the door open as quietly as I could, hoping Eddie wasn’t home yet so I could wallow alone.

Of course that didn’t go my way, either.

Eddie stood at the counter near the sink with Venom hovering over his shoulder, cutting vegetables and reading a recipe from the iPad that was resting on a stand. He smiled when he saw me walk into the kitchen, but it immediately dropped from his face the second he looked at mine.

“Hey,” He moved over and gave me a quick kiss, “you alright?” 

“ **She’s been crying, Eddie,** ” Venom’s deep voice growled in distaste. “ **We must find scum that did this. And eat them.** ”

“You’ve been crying?” Eddie’s voice turned to worry. He brought his hands up to cup my face and I caught a whiff of what he’d been chopping.

“You smell like celery,” Eddie whispered a quick ‘shit’ before turning to go wash his hands, but I quickly grabbed the back of his shirt and pulled him towards me. “It’s fine, Eddie, I’ve just…I’ve had a really bad day and,” I could feel my bottom lip start to wobble and the familiar sting of tears begin to build as Eddie wrapped his arms around me and pulled me to his chest. I felt the familiar warmth of the symbiote as it rubbed its head against my cheek, much like a cat giving comfort.

Taking deep breaths to stop myself from crying, even though Eddie’s warm -firm- chest was incredibly inviting, I had to make an exit. I pulled away from him, albeit reluctantly, and gave Eddie a sad smile.

“I’m gonna go lay down for a while, alright?” My voice cracked halfway through the sentence. Eddie’s brows furrowed deeper into worry, the symbiote having disappeared after its display of affection, and he nodded. I set my bag down on a spare barstool and took my jacket off, draping it over the sofa, and lugging my boots off as I went. I’d pick them up later.

The bedroom door clicked softly behind me and I didn’t bother turning the light on as I slithered into bed, still in my work clothes. Finally, facedown in my pillow, I let the tears fall. Nothing of great importance had happened, but small things added up throughout the day that just added to the growing pile of frustration that had finally met its tipping point. It rarely happened, but when it did…it felt like a mountain was crumbling on top of me.

I pulled the down comforter over me, messing up the whole bed in the process, but I couldn’t have cared less at that point. I just needed to be swaddled up like a baby and left to cry it out.

It was about half an hour later, more or less, and my burning eyes had adjusted to the darkness of the bedroom when the door opened a crack, letting a streak of light enter against the far wall. Fortunately, my back was turned to it. A moment later, the click of the door closing sounded like a shot in the otherwise quiet apartment. When the bed dipped behind me, I knew Eddie decided he had given me enough space. And he knew I wasn’t asleep.

“Y/N?” Eddie poked at my back through the thick blanket. “We know you’re awake, Y/N/N,” He rolled me over onto my back and turned a lamp on next to the bed. “Move over,” He ordered, softly. I scooted as far as I could in my current burrito status, but it left him enough room to lay down with me. My eyes felt puffy and irritated as I blinked at him. 

The black entity of the symbiote covered one of his arms and he used it to lift my body, blanket and all, and turned me over to lay parallel on him. I felt the humming energy of Venom as it encased us both, cocooned us together in a comfortable bubble, and as we got situated, it opened around our heads. I wiggled my arms out of the blanket and wrapped them around Eddie’s waist, and rested my face on his chest -taking in what I had denied myself earlier. 

“Everyone is allowed a bad day, ya know? You especially.” Eddie’s voice was raspier than usual. “How many of my bad days have you dealt with without a single complaint? Huh? When I have my days, and I’ve had some pretty messed up days if you can recall- you’re right there to do whatever you can to make the situation better because that’s just who you are.” I felt his lips press onto the crown of my head affectionately. 

“I’m also here to do whatever I can for you, alright? I’m a little inexperienced because nothing ever seems to bother you, but I _can_ show you that I love you and that you’ll be fine. _We’ll_ be fine. The world will keep turning, and when you get up tomorrow, it’ll be a new day.” His hands moved to rub my shoulders and along my back. 

“What’s that thing you always tell me?” I tilted my head to look up at Eddie, his features glowing in the lamplight. “Just because you’re having a bad day doesn’t mean that it _is_ a bad day? Right? If you want to stay in bed, that’s fine -I understand-, but I have dinner in the oven and anything you could ever want to watch waiting for us in the queue. We can end the day nice and easy,” Eddie offered, bringing one of his thumbs to rub against my flushed cheek. I couldn’t help but feel an overwhelming amount of love for this man -and his symbiote. 

“Thank you,” My voice was still thick with tears as I wiped under my eyes. 


End file.
